Saints Row, My Story
by MagicBag
Summary: Basically how i thought the game would be explained from Pierce's POV from the beginning of the game with some liberties taken


INTRO

Hmm. Where to start, I guess I should start with my name. My name is Pierce, pleasures is all mine. But to the story. I was once part of the notorious street gang The Third Street Saints. We were a bunch of rowdy mother fuckers, I mean shit, look at what we accomplished. We have gained the monopoly of all of Steelport's businesses, my favorite being either the clothing joints or the strip clubs. But there was one of us, my boss, John. He was a tough son-of-a-bitch, till his wife was murdered by the Morning Star. Then their was a drastic change... he was closed off only talking to his right-hand man; Rick. John became all about PR rather then normal gang operations. He said it was to make the Saints look good. I knew what it really was. He was scared to leave the crib because he didn't want his kids to lose him. If only he knew... Well then Rick came with the news of a bank robbery that he felt would be a cake job. Can you believe his fucking arrogance! Nonetheless, John said it was a go. So; Rick, John, Shaundi, and Burke all set out for the bank. Well lets just say it was a cake job till fuck-shit Burke hit the silent alarm button thinking it was a button that called the helicopter. Then all hell broke lose. Cops busting in! Guns shooting! Blood spilling! Lives being ended.. but its all part of the game we play. Well Burke being the fucking pussy he is dipped and hasn't shown his face since. Shaundi and John escaped. Rick stayed with the safe and was a monster, gunning down SWAT and helicopters left and right. But he got arrested.

While Rick was doing his thing in county, Shaundi and John were chilling at the crib when all of a sudden the Morning Star bum-rushed them capturing them with ease. Since they were blindfolded, the Saints didn't know that they were going to their new found rival's boss estate.

Rick had called me that night asking and I quote "WHO THE FUCK FORGOT TO PAY OFF THE BLOODY COPS! I SITTING IN JAIL CAUSE OF THAT ASS CUNT!" I told him to chill out and that I was on my way to bail him out. But by the time I got there. The Morning Star had already claimed him. My heart dropped. The Saints were nothing without leadership. I knew this would have ended badly if they didn't come home, especially John. God, if only I knew... if only I had fucking known...

BAD SITUATIONS HAVE ODD SOLUTIONS.

All of the head Saints were together again! But tied to chairs with their rival in their face. Both John and Rick instantly reacted aggressively; cussing, spitting, John even tried to bite the enemy boss, only to receive a .45 pistol whip from a roid-raging asshole. Shaundi was silent. It was puzzling. Shaundi had always been just like Rick. A little sister you could say. So you would expect her to be fiery, vulgar, and loud. But she was the polar opposite in this moment. The boss offered a deal to John to allow him to takeover the Saint turf for about 12.85 million dollars. Rick got really nervous thinking just John would crack. John looked the boss square in the face and said; and I once again quote: "Fuck you, you piece of shit." You could hear Rick's jaw hit the floor. It was amazing to him, John was adamant to get out off the banging game, and that amount of money was substantial. John made that sum of money every three years. But as you know John denied the offer. Which left the boss Pierre, very upset. Pierre was a cold person. Stoic, even. Pierre ordered the Saints dead. Rick and John would not have it. Five Morning Star thugs rushed in guns blazing, while John untied Shaundi, Rick cut loose, shattering skulls with a single punch. He made short work of the thugs. Shaundi and John embraced. Both happy they managed not to get hurt. Rick gathered the weapons on the ground and gave them to the other Saints. Rick was kinda off ever since I met him. He never used guns, he never liked the quick kill. He.. beat people.. unmercifully. He never shied away from a fight, he was more likely to start the fight. John sported a .45 Sheppard, Shaundi had the street-common Tek-9, and well Rick, he had a 9mm Kobra on his hip but lets face it; that mother fucker would rather be bashing Morning Star jaws into pieces. Well as the Crew was going through the plane, dropping Morning Star like nothing, they reached the fork in the road. John decided to go to the cockpit and eliminate Pierre while Shaundi and Rick handled the rest of the Morning Star, well once Rick and Shaundi got to the end the plane, it happened.. Shaundi used the intercom to call to the cockpit, John said that he was gonna land the plane then... BANG! All fell quiet...

All fell silent. Shaundi started to cry and Rick was at a loss for words. But he knew they had to get out of there. He grabbed Shaundi and jumped from the cargo bay of the plane and was dodging the falling cars and the remaining of the Morning Star to finally reach the ground with a hysterical Shaundi who had cried and screamed the whole way down, "why?" was the all too common question from the remaining members of the Big Three, Rick was hell bent on revenge but he couldn't bring himself to leave Shaundi in her current state. I personally don't blame him. It was a long time before we even thought of what we should do in response.. but the time was coming.

The time...

For all out WARFARE!

We just didn't understand what all it would cause and we definitely didn't know that we would lose her...

Why her...

...TO BE CONTINUED...  
-MagicBag


End file.
